


A Guitarra Falante

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [18]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Red Special, kind of crack, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Jimmy tem uma tarefa difícil a se cumprir, e acaba recebendo uma ajuda muito inusitada por causa disso. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie)





	A Guitarra Falante

Jimmy se sentiu perdido e com medo, mesmo que soubesse muito bem onde estava. Tinha visto aquele lugar outras tantas vezes, mas nunca imaginou estar ali. Aliás, pensou ser um tanto... errado estar ali. Aquele era o lugar do seu pai, não o dele, no entanto, seu pai não podia comparecer, estava doente por muito tempo, e ninguém sabia direito quando se recuperaria. Mas o Queen não podia ficar sem um guitarrista enquanto esperava. Tio Freddie e Tio Roger tinham insistido tanto que Jimmy não conseguiu negar, mesmo não querendo aceitar. Agora era tarde demais, agora ele teria que enfrentar o medo e o olhar de milhares de pessoas que queriam que ele tocasse exatamente como seu pai. Foi então que engolindo em seco, começou a se preparar para enfrentar o desafio enorme de fazer um show do Queen como seu guitarrista temporário.

Segurando a Red Special com uma mistura de temor e familiaridade, a colocou com cuidado sob a sua perna, começando a desafrouxar as palhetas para afinar as cordas. 

-Ei Jimmy! 

Alguém chamou o menino, ele se virou para ver se encontrava alguém, olhou para o outro lado e viu que estava realmente sozinho. Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira, devia ser Mike ou Rory tentando fazer ele ficar ainda mais nervoso.

-Jimmy, aqui! - chamou a voz de novo e o jovem May percebeu que a voz estava muito perto dele.

Se virou de novo para ver quem era, e mais uma vez viu que estava sozinho.

-Sou eu que estou falando com você! 

Parando pra prestar mais atenção, aquela voz tinha o timbre que o lembrava a voz de um robô, até mesmo dos daleks, não, era outra coisa. Era o tom de uma guitarra e não uma guitarra qualquer, a Red Special. Jimmy apenas observou o instrumento em suas mãos, atônito.

-Acho que agora você entendeu! - disse a guitarra, disse se realmente aquilo estava acontecendo.

-Você tá falando comigo?! - o menino disse numa voz esganiçada de susto.

-É, eu sei que é estranho pra você - ponderou a Red Special - mas eu sempre falo quando é necessário.

-Mas, mas... - Jimmy gaguejou, ainda assustado - papai nunca disse que você falava.

-Porque era um segredo nosso - a guitarra esclareceu - ah o seu pai, meu velho amigo e co-criador, lembro da primeira vez que tocamos juntos, ele ficou tão maravilhado...

-É, eu conheço a história - Jimmy ficou impaciente - mas por que tá falando comigo agora?

-Ora é porque você precisa - disse a guitarra num tom prestativo - está tão nervoso que eu preciso te garantir que vai dar tudo certo.

-Mas eu não sou tão talentoso como ele - o pequeno May lamentou.

-Não precisa se preocupar, só faça o que você sabe fazer e deixe o resto comigo - ofereceu Red Special, animada.

-Tudo bem - finalmente Jimmy decidiu aceitar toda aquela loucura.

-Vem, Jimmy, nós já vamos começar - seu tio Freddie tinha chamado e ele ficou na sua posição no palco.

-Oi, Jimmy - ele viu Louisa se aproximar com Emily, segurando a mão dela - a gente veio desejar boa sorte.

-Obrigado Lou - disse Jimmy e a Red Special ao mesmo tempo, o que espantou as meninas.

-O que aconteceu com sua voz? - perguntou Louisa.

-Não foi o Jimmy, fui eu que falei - Red Special se manifestou - oi pra vocês, Emily e Louisa.

-É uma guitarra falante! - apontou Emily, muito assustada.

-É, eu sei mas... - Jimmy não soube o que responder, apenas se sentou na sua cama e deu um berro, abrindo os olhos de uma vez -Ai meu Deus do céu! - arfou Jimmy, olhando freneticamente ao seu redor, observando o ambiente escuro, reconhecendo com as silhuetas da mobília do seu quarto -Foi só um sonho esquisito... - Jimmy se deu conta, falando em voz alta.

A luz do seu quarto se acendeu e olhando pra porta, ele viu seus pais extremamente preocupados.

-Jimmy, tá tudo bem? - sua mãe foi a primeira a perguntar, já checando se ele não estava doente ou algo assim.

-Foi você que gritou, não foi? - seu pai deduziu - teve um pesadelo?

-Eu não sei se posso chamar de pesadelo, mas também não foi um sonho tranquilo - ele contou a Chrissie e Brian - eu sonhei que tinha que tocar no lugar do papai num show do Queen e a Red Special começou a falar comigo.

-A Red Special falando? - Brian entrou em parafuso quando ouviu isso - Falando como… uma pessoa? Que coisa bizarra... Talvez ela falaria com as modulações, mas não como uma pessoa...

-Ela falava igual uma pessoa, mas a voz tinha um som de guitarra, mas ela nem tinha boca pra falar - Jimmy estremeceu ao lembrar.

-Ok, Jimmy - Chrissie tocou o rosto do menino afetuosamente - foi só um sonho, filho, já passou.

-Eu sei, mãe, mas foi tão esquisito que me assustou - Jimmy insistiu.

-E se eu ficar aqui com você, até você dormir? - ofereceu sua mãe - vai ficar mais tranquilo pra tentar dormir de novo?

-Vou sim, obrigado mãe - ele se sentiu aliviado.

-Certo então, boa noite de novo, Jimmy - seu pai desejou e sorriu.

-Boa noite, pai - Jimmy respondeu e Brian saiu.

Chrissie se ajeitou na cabeceira da cama e Jimmy deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

-Ai meu Deus... - ela murmurou baixinho, o que chamou a atenção do seu filho.

-Que foi mãe? - Jimmy olhou pra cima para perguntar.

-É um pouco irônico você ter medo da Red Special, já que Red Special foi sua primeira palavra - Chrissie explicou.

-Eu sei, mas não tem nada a ver uma coisa com a outra - Jimmy ficou um tanto emburrado.

-Ok, meu amor, me desculpe - a mãe sentiu que tinha chateado o filho.

Distraidamente, ela começou a cantarolar "Doing All Right", que tanto Chrissie como Jimmy amavam. Apesar da música ter a Red Special em sua composição, a interpretação simples de sua mãe foi o suficiente para fazê-lo adormecer outra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tive essa ideia da Red Special falante, mas logo em seguida achei estranho, aí minha amiga me convenceu a escrever mesmo assim, adaptando para um pesadelo deixou a história menos absurda. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
